Lord of the Rings An OC's View
by CryxMasterMind729
Summary: Thebes and Steph have always been different. With Thebes red eyes, and Steph's reptilian slitted eyes, they stand out. But when an old friend shows up on their door bearing gifts, they find themselves caught in the middle of the Epic quest to destroy the One Ring! Can they save their world in the future by preserving the past? Or is their own quest futile? Read to find out.
1. A friend Visits

Growing up was always hard in Rivendale. Mix in the fact that I'm not exactly normal, and it makes it ten times worst. Today however was, originally, just another day. The sun was shining, hung high the sky. There were birds hooting and tweeting, and even the occasional scream of some person having their asses get kicked. Oh well. I lean against an alley wall with a book in hand. Thebes, my red-eyed friend, rolls his neck nearby.

"Thebes, hurry up." I mutter. An ogre of a man stood at one end of the ally, his friends blocking off the other end.

"Not a problem." He laughed. I don't need to see him to know he's looking up and around the alley. He will always fight with a weapon. It's rather pathetic sometimes. He doesn't carry any, and there he goes. I look up to see Thebes rush up the alley and slid on his knees between the brutes legs. He pops up after a quick roll, grabbing a trash can lid. Holding it like a shield, he ran up the spine of the giant, flipping over the head and slamming the edge of the lid into it's nose. The man stumbled backward, his hands covering the broken nose as blood pours forth.

"Thebes, behind you." I say calmly as I return to reading. I hear a brief scuffle, then two pairs of feet pounding out of the ally. "Are you done?" I ask, pushing off of the wall. I brush the dust that gathered on me off and straightened my jackets hem. Thebes spat blood and cracked his knuckles.

"Damn chicken-shit thugs." He muttered. "Why are we in a rush, Steph?"

"Someone stole my rock candy again."

" Really? Christ, that's the third time this week." He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, you coming or what?"

"Yeah." I follow him out of the ally. A few blocks down, we found the candy shop. Thebes stayed outside, while I walked in. The old man behind the counter greeted me with familiarity.

"Stephany! So wonderful to see you again! Did you run out of that rock candy again?" He asked.

"You know how I am, Mister Albarn. I can't help myself." I answer. I pull a twenty from my pocket and he handed me a small heavy bag. "Thank you Mister Albarn." I say with a bow.

"Not a problem. Anything for my best customer!" I walked back outside, sticking the candy-filled bag in my front left pocket. Thebes and I walked a few blocks further down and stopped before a doorway. Thebes looks down the street, and back up at me.

"Here comes the old man." He said with a sharp nod up the road. I lean forward enough to see who it was. The elderly fellow walked with a staff in one hand. His beard was long and white, his grey cloak making it stand out in the crowd.

"Mister Dalf. What a pleasure to see you again." I say as I give him a little bow. Thebes gave him a nod of recognition before turning into the house.

"You gonna invite me, or shall we pass pleasantries here on your stoop?" he asked gruffly, a smile flickering on his broad face. I turned aside to allow him in, then closed the door just behind him.


	2. Thebes

Not much usually happens around the old home. And old it is. I mean, there are occasional brawls (usually between me and some random stranger). Oh well, right? Any way, as I change out of the fraking monkey suit i have to wear to Grey Haven High School. I grab my leather jacket after slipping a pair of jeans and a white shirt on and jump the railing down from the second floor.

"Who's turn is to cook tonight?" I shout as I walk into the kitchen. Mr. Dalf, a decrepid old man in a grey robe, was sitting at the cherry oak table with a plate of grilled chicken, salad, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce. "Hello, Mr. Dalf." I say as I sit at the table,slining the jacket over the back of it. "what brings you in today?"

"Not much, Master Thebes. Just a few interesting trinkets I thought you and Steph might like to is the term you would use for them?" He sat silent for a moment. "Oh, right, Cool, I believe is the corrrect term."

"You would be right on that note. Speacking of notes, I found this adressed to you, Thebes. Any ideas as to why someone found it funny to pin this to my door?"Steph asks handing me a note along with a hunting knife as she sat down with her own meal.

"What nothing for me?" Iask as I take the noteand knife. I toss the knife across the room, the point jamming into the doorframe leading to the kitchen. Opening the note, I started reading.

Thebes,  
This is your only warning.  
Do not interfere in any fights in the upcoming days,  
They will be too much for you.

"Did you really have do that?" She asks pointing to the knife still vibrating against the frame.

"Probably not, but the look is absolutly priceless." I crumple the note and toss into a waste paper bin nearby.

"What it say?" Steph asks, a look of concern clouding her face.

"Indeed, young master." Mr. Dalf interjected. "What was it about?"

"Nothing to worry about." I answer. I lean the chair backa as Steph and Mr. Dalf ate in silence. Then a low rumbling cut through like a loud one in church. "Right, sorry, need to eat." I mumble as I jump up and over the table. Before Steph can start yelling at me, I'm in the kitchen. I quickly rumage through the fridge and cabinets for aplate and some food. I load a burger and fries onto the plate itself with a couple bags of sour cream and onion chips off to the side. I carry it all back out into the dining room, where Steph is inspecting a small plant.

* * *

Hello there this is Yaoi, as stated before Thebes and I are cowriting this fic. We love the feedbacks, and this fic will be switching POV alot. Just thought I should give you a heads up. And as always, please read and leave us a review, any flames will be used to cook mashmallows.

Thebes Here. Thought I would add an authors note myself. Trolls, please go ahead leave anything you want. I will follow you and return the favor! HAVE A GOOD DAY!


	3. The Deadly Nightshade and Timetravel

Sometimes Thebes could be a real asshole when he wanted to be. I mean come on, don't jump over the table slide out of your chair and then go to the kitchen.

"THEBES YOU ASS DON'T EAT ALL OUR FOOD OR YOUR GOING FOOD SHOPPING!" I shut getting back to my meal.

"You seem stressed young master Steph." Mr. Dalf asks,

"Do I? Sorry school is such a pain and living with this moron can really get to you." I mumble out, Thebes came out with a plate piled high with food. For the rest of meal we eat in silence, Thebes was done in a one minute flat and left leaving me with Mr. Dalf. I didn't say anything to him leaving just took my plate along with Mr. Dalf and brought out some tea and cakes for us to have.

"I want to thank you Mr. Dalf for the Atropa belladonna or more commonly know as the deadly nightshade." I tell him petting the plant leaves, "This will make a lovely addition to my garden on the roof."

"Anything to help a young and growing botanist." He says taking a sip from his tea, "I must say thank you for the cup of green tea."

"It's not a problem I know how much you loved it the last time you were here." I tell taking a sip from own cup of green tea. Sighing I looked at the plant it was lovely plant one that I had been longing for, but this seemed a little too well timed.

"Mr. Dalf, if I may be so bold to ask, but how did you know I wanted this planet? I only told Thebes the other day that I wanted this planet." I ask keeping my voice clam and low. He smirked at me, and took a sip from his drink and looked around to see if anyone else was around.

"Master Steph, do you believe in the idea of time travel?" he asks,

"You mean like in Dr. Who and in Back to the Future?" I ask,

"In a way yes but I question was do believe in it?" he asks again.

I let out a laugh it was low and fast, "How can I believe in something that isn't true my good sir?" I ask taking a small sip from my drink.

"You have point my dear. But what if I told you that there was way for you to go back in time?" he asks a twinkle in his eye

"I would say you were crazy." I tell him playing with one of the blubs on my new planet, "But you still didn't answer my question about the plant."

"That will be in good time. For now try to see it has a humble gift from an old man who needed a place to sleep and have a nice warm meal."


	4. An afternoon joyride

I returned to the kitchen as Steph was talking to Mister Dalf. As I sat at the table and devoured it in a matter of moments. Once I was done, I stood up from the table. Charging out of the room, I walked into the garage. A motorcycle stood dead center in the sparse room.

"There's my baby." I mutter as I sling a leg over it. Popping the stand up, I kick it to life. It belches out a massive roar then jerks forward. Letting the speed build up, I launch down the drive and around the corner onto the street. With the wind whistling in my ears, I tear down the street as fast as I can. Hitting 100 mph, a police cruiser pulls in behind me. I look over my shoulder and give a wave before really opening the throttle and ripping up the street at about 150 mph. The police car turns its sirens on and accelerates to catch up. Another car pulls in behind me, then another. Soon, I have a good six or seven trying to catch me. Sharp turn here and shallow turn here, I lose the cops for a few moments. Then they all appear behind me again as I get back on the main road.

"Goddamnit!" I shout as I accelerate again. This time I race down the street full throttle, hitting two hundred. After a brief internal debate, I decide on the riskiest of the ideas I had, simply because it's bloody awesome. I hit the brakes and snap the motorcycle into an insane spin that faces me back at the chasing cars. Letting the engine roar to its fullest, I release the brakes, shooting down the street at the very cars that were chasing me a moment ago. I dodge the first one, then the second. The third hit a bump hard enough to flip it over last three stopped, trying to block the road. Several cops got out, and started firing, trying to force a stop. I pull back on the handles, and the cycle left the ground, flying over the cars and landing on the other side.

Then my front tire popped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I pitch forward, slamming on the ground and passing out.

* * *

I wake to find myself, first off, behind bars. I don't know when or how I ended up here, but it's a dirty ass cell and I want out. I try to stand up, only to find I can't. At least not entirely. I can sit up, or crouch while standing. "Those SOBs!" I shout as I yank on the handcuffs around my wrist.

"Not gonna bud." Someone said on the other side of the room. I look up and see another guy in the cell with me. A rough beard, and ratty clothes. Torn sneakers, but I can see the defined muscles underneath.

"Ain't been a a lock that con hold me for long." I state as I focus back on the handcuffs. I quickly pull a small bobby pin out of my pocket and easily pick the lock without any problems. I then easily do the same with the cell door and sneak back up to the first floor. A guard is asleep at the desk, and I slip by without waking him up. Back outside, then the shit hits the fan.


End file.
